The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to software. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to Instant Messaging (IM) sessions.
Instant Messaging (IM) is real-time communication between two or more computer users. Typically, the real-time communication is in the form of text that is typed into a computer by one user, and which is then received seamlessly by another user during an IM session. The other user is then able to type a response during the same IM session, thus making IM more seamless and instantaneous than e-mail and other types of computer-based communication.
While IM provides the advantage of immediate two-way communication, that same immediacy can also be a problem. That is, many people forget to pause or disable their IM program when they attend a meeting or otherwise do not want to be disturbed, such that any incoming instant messages would be received at an inopportune time (i.e., during a meeting). Such instant messages disrupt the flow of the meeting, particularly when the recipient of the message is the meeting chairperson. When these instant messages arrive, the recipient must either ignore the message (which may be considered rude), or the recipient must send a message to the sender explaining that the receiver is busy at present.